


Noch einmal stürmt

by Allemande



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Eifersucht, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allemande/pseuds/Allemande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sie hatte absolut symmetrische Gesichtszüge und war sehr gut angezogen, wie Garak bemerkte: gute Stoffe, hervorragender Sinn für Farbe.<br/>Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er sie sofort verabscheute."</p><p>[This is a translation of my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/810404">Once more into the abyss</a> into German. I did it just to see whether I could still write in my mother tongue, because I usually write fanfic in English. So just a linguistic exercise for me, if you will, but posting it here in case someone's interested.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noch einmal stürmt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once more into the abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/810404) by [Allemande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allemande/pseuds/Allemande). 



> Tja, ein Fanfic auf Deutsch... das wollte ich auch mal wieder versuchen. Diese Geschichte habe ich also wie gesagt zuerst auf Englisch geschrieben und wollte dann einfach mal gucken, ob ich überhaupt noch auf Deutsch schreiben kann. Vielleicht gibt es ja ein paar von euch, die lieber auf Deutsch lesen, daher habe ich's hier gepostet.  
> Was ich ja immer schwierig finde bei diesen englischsprachigen Serien auf Deutsch, ist die Frage: Wann geht man vom Siezen zum Duzen über?? Habe das jetzt einfach mal an einer Stelle gemacht, wo's zu passen schien, aber es hat natürlich nichts mit dem Original zu tun. Würde sie sich am liebsten gleich duzen lassen, aber so machen sie's ja in der Übersetzung auch nicht.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht”, sagte Julian Bashir, „wie eine Gesellschaft ‘Freiheit und Gleichberechtigung’ durchsetzen kann, wenn ihr politisches System auf blindem Gehorsam basiert.“  
  
Sie spazierten gerade auf der oberen Ebene der Promenade entlang und diskutierten über Politik (sowie teilweise über Mode, wenn jemand vorbeilief, der nicht ganz Garaks Geschmack entsprach). Bashir hatte Garak in letzter Zeit öfter von der Arbeit abgeholt. Sie gingen dann kreuz und quer durch die ganze Station, ohne genau zu wissen, wo sie hingingen; manchmal landeten sie im Quark’s, manchmal beim Abendessen.  
  
„Es geht nicht um blinden Gehorsam, es geht um das Prinzip.“ Garak machte dieser Monolog sehr viel Spaß, besonders jetzt, da er wusste, wie sehr es Bashir ärgern musste, wenn Leute sich wiederholten. „Wenn es keinen grundlegenden Glauben daran gibt, dass die Machthaber generell die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, dann gibt es keinen Staat, jedenfalls keinen, der eine echte Chance hat, Gesetze zu verabschieden und Autorität auszuüben.“  
  
„Ja, ja, das haben Sie mir alles schon erzählt, und das wissen Sie auch“, seufzte der Arzt, und Garak lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich antworte meistens, dass ich den Sinn einer strengen Hierarchie schon verstehe (ich bin schließlich Mitglied der Sternenflotte), aber dass meiner Meinung nach die demokratische Herangehensweise – oha, gucken Sie sich die mal an, das wird Ihnen gefallen.“ Er zeigte diskret auf eine Frau auf der Ebene unter ihnen, die eine Farbkombination trug, von der er wohl wusste, dass Garak sie scheußlich finden würde.  
  
„Bäh“, kommentierte Garak denn auch pflichtschuldigst, und Bashir lachte.  
  
„Sie sind wirklich sehr streng, wissen Sie das?“  
  
„Irgend jemand muss das ja sein, sonst würde jeder wie Präsident Terrliam herumlaufen.“  
  
Bashir schmunzelte. Er wusste, dass der derzeitige Präsident von Pythron V Garaks Lieblingsbeispiel für eine Modepanne war.  
  
Eigentlich – und der Gedanke traf Garak plötzlich, wie es beunruhigende Gedanken manchmal taten – eigentlich wusste Bashir mittlerweile erschreckend viel über ihn.  
  
Viele Jahre lang hatte er den Stationsarzt auf Abstand gehalten, ihn hier mit einer kleinen Wahrheit, dort mit einer großen Lüge versorgt, und ihn vor allem als amüsante Ablenkung benutzt. Dann war sein Implantat entfernt worden, und er begann sich mehr und mehr auf diese Ablenkung zu verlassen. Nie war er wirklich in Gefahr gewesen, das hatte er sich zumindest erzählt; nicht, während immer noch Hoffnung bestand, dass er eines Tages wieder an seines Vaters Seite stehen würde.  
  
Dann war Tain gestorben, und mit ihm Garaks letzte Hoffnung, Cardassia eines Tages wieder auf sinnvolle Weise dienen zu können.  
  
Und so hatte er immer öfter die Gesellschaft von Doktor Bashir gesucht und hatte ihn dabei immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt. Es war eigentlich überraschend, wieviel er in den ersten Jahren verpasst hatte. Der Arzt war zwar vielleicht von Föderationswerten völlig indoktriniert, hatte ein schreckliches Modebewusstsein und einen sentimentalen Umgang mit Literatur, aber er war gleichzeitig auf seine ganz besondere Art klug, witzig und charmant.  
  
Trotzdem ignorierte Garak meist erfolgreich die kleine warnende Stimme, die ihm immer zuflüsterte, wenn er Zeit mit Bashir verbrachte.  
  
„Was machen Sie denn heute abend?“ riss ihn Bashir aus seinen Gedanken. Als Garak mit den Schultern zuckte, fuhr er fort, „Ich dachte, wir könnten das neue vulkanische Restaurant ausprobieren, das letzte Woche aufgemacht hat, wenn Sie noch nichts vor haben.“  
  
Garak lächelte. „Das klingt –“  
  
„Julian?“  
  
Sie drehten sich um, und Garak hörte, wie Bashir hörbar nach Luft schnappte.  
  
Eine zierliche menschliche Frau, etwa in Bashirs Alter, stand vor ihnen, braunes Haar in einem engen Knoten hinter ihrem Kopf, eine Tasche über ihrer Schulter und dieser Blick, der sagte ‚Ich bin gerade auf der Station angekommen und bin ein bisschen überfordert‘. Sie hatte absolut symmetrische Gesichtszüge und war sehr gut angezogen, wie Garak bemerkte: gute Stoffe, hervorragender Sinn für Farbe.  
  
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er sie sofort verabscheute.  
  
„Palis“, flüsterte Bashir.  
  
  
***  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später wünschte sich Garak sehnlichst, er wäre gleich ins Bett gegangen.  
  
Palis Delon war, wie sich herausstellte, Bashirs Ex-Verlobte-von-vor-sieben-Jahren, gerade auf der Station angekommen und auf der Durchreise nach Bajor, wo sie zwei Monate lang als Tänzerin im neu gebauten Jalanda-Forum auftreten würde.  
  
Sie bestand darauf, dass Garak mit ihnen etwas trinken solle, weil sie „Julians Freunde kennen lernen“ wollte. Garak war so verwirrt von seiner starken intensiven Reaktion auf sie, dass ihm keine gute Ausrede einfiel, und es schien ihm, als habe ihm Bashir einen flehenden ‚Lassen Sie mich nicht allein mit ihr‘ – Blick zugeworfen.  
  
„Und Benoit, der hat Garance immer gehasst“, sagte Palis. „Ich glaube, er dachte, dass sie –“  
  
„– seinen Hund gefressen hat“, fiel Bashir ihr ins Wort, und beide lachten laut los.  
  
Garak zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während er dachte, dass es wohl nichts Nervigeres gab als Paare, die ihre Sätze vervollständigten.  
  
„Jedenfalls, Garak, Entschuldigung, wir langweilen Sie mit alten Anekdoten“, sagte Palis. „Erzählen Sie uns was von sich.“  
  
„Ah, da hast du dir was vorgenommen“, lachte Bashir. „Ich versuche seit Jahren, was aus ihm rauszukriegen, und bin immer noch nicht schlauer.“  
  
„Schlau kann jeder sein, aber echte Menschenkenntnis liegt noch jenseits Ihrer Jahre, Doktor“, konterte Garak, und Bashir lächelte, während Palis lachte.  
  
„Ach so, das ist also so eine Art älterer-jüngerer-Bruder-Beziehung?“ fragte sie Bashir. Und zu Garak: „Julian hatte schon immer gern ältere Freunde. Ist wahrscheinlich die Sache mit der Vaterfigur.“  
  
Aua.  
  
Bashir warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während Garak innerlich zusammenzuckte. Diese Frau trat so zielsicher ins Fettnäpfchen wie Bashir.  
  
„Ich hoffe, einen bescheidenen Beitrag zu seiner Bildung geleistet zu haben“, sagte er und verbeugte sich leicht. Bashir lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Großartig. Er war also heute abend der Typ, der die Fauxpas der Ex-Verlobten von Doktor Bashir ausbügeln durfte. Zeit, wie eine gute Vaterfigur zu retirieren.  
  
„Nun, ich fürchte, ich muss Sie jetzt verlassen. Ich bin ziemlich müde. Aber ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen auf der Station gefällt, und kommen Sie doch im Laden vorbei, wenn Sie für Ihre Aufführung noch Kleider benötigen.“ Er verbeugte sich in Palis’ Richtung, warf Bashir einen kurzen Blick zu und ging.  
  
***  
  
Wenn jemand Garak an diesem Abend in seinem Quartier beobachtet hätte (und er war nie ganz sicher, ob Constable Odo das nicht doch manchmal tat), wäre diese Person etwas verwirrt gewesen. Er ging immerzu auf und ab, hielt dann abrupt an und nickte; ging dann wieder auf und ab und lachte; ging auf und ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein- oder zweimal vergrub er sogar eine Hand in seinen Haaren, und es sah fast so aus, als wolle er einige davon ausreißen.  
  
„Wirklich, Elim?“ sagte er nach einer Weile. „Nach all den Jahren?“  
  
So sah es wohl aus. Und er war wirklich alt geworden, denn wie hatte er sonst nichts gemerkt von a) dem Wechselbalg, der Doktor Bashir einmal einen Monat lang ersetzt hatte, b) Doktor Bashirs Genmanipulationen, c) seinem eigenen Herzen, das wieder in den Abgrund gefallen war?  
  
Vor fünf Jahren hatte er es von da unten wieder hochholen müssen. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass ihm so etwas nie wieder passieren würde. Und jetzt das? Ein junger Arzt der Sternenflotte, der sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte, der nett zu ihm war, der hin und wieder auch ein bisschen mehr als Nettigkeit angedeutet hatte, aber vielleicht war es nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen, bestimmt hatte er es nicht so gemeint, denn bestimmt war er jetzt gerade –  
  
Garak ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Eifersucht. Es war eine so niedere Emotion. Ein so gebildeter Mann wie er sollte ihr wirklich nicht zum Opfer fallen.  
  
***  
  
Zwei Tage lang sah er nicht die geringste Spur von Doktor Bashir. Er vermied es, an der Krankenstation vorbeizulaufen oder sich irgendwo in der Nähe vom Quark’s aufzuhalten. Und Bashir meldete sich auch nicht bei ihm. Das war alles umso besser, sagte er sich. Genug mit dieser kindischen Fantasie. Als ob das jemals irgendwie funktioniert hätte.  
  
Am Morgen des dritten Tages kam Bashir in seinen Laden. Garak war kurz versucht, eine Ausrede zu erfinden, weshalb er jetzt nicht konnte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass das auch kindisch war.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so rar gemacht habe.“ Bashir, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken, sah ziemlich unentspannt aus. „Ich war mit Palis unterwegs. Wir hatten uns so lange nicht gesehen, und ich… naja, ich bin damals irgendwie einfach abgehauen.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Doktor, ich dachte mir das schon.“ Garak freute sich insgeheim, dass er seine alte Coolness nicht verloren hatte, dass er so tun konnte, als habe er gar nichts bemerkt oder als sei es ihm egal. „Ich nehme an, sie verzeiht Ihnen?“ Er hatte zwar keine besonders große Lust, mehr über diese Frau zu erfahren, aber er musste doch die Situation abschätzen. Genau. Pragmatisch bleiben.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Bashir und blühte dabei regelrecht auf. „Sie versteht es jetzt viel besser, also jetzt, da sie… naja, über mich Bescheid weiß.“  
  
Aha. Sie hatte also davon gehört, dass Bashir ein Übermensch und daher ein guter Fang war.  
  
„Freut mich zu hören.”  
  
Leider schien das Gezappele des Arztes anzudeuten, dass er noch nicht alles gesagt hatte. Garak dachte, es käme bestimmt bald der Zeitpunkt, an dem er entweder hysterisch loslachen oder Bashir ohrfeigen müsste.  
  
„Ich denke mal, ich werde ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen, gucken, wie wir uns verstehen“, sagte Bashir. „Ich meine, es ist immer ein bisschen komisch, alte Flammen wieder… ich weiß nicht, könnte eine blöde Idee sein. Was denken Sie?“  
  
Was er dachte, sollte wohl besser nicht ausgesprochen werden, aber Garak hatte in diesem Punkt viel Übung.  
  
„Ich glaube, das müssen Sie selbst entscheiden“, sagte er, sein Ton neutral. „Es sah auf jeden Fall so aus, als würden Sie sich mit ihr wohlfühlen.“  
  
Bashir sah ihn eine Weile an. Er sah verwirrt aus und schien noch mehr fragen zu wollen. Garak wusste, dass er das nicht mehr lange ertragen würde. Er musste sich klarer ausdrücken.  
  
Dann fiel es ihm ein. Es war doch wirklich eine zu schöne Gelegenheit.  
  
„Es gibt ein altes cardassianisches Sprichwort. _Der Setzling kann nie aus dem Boden entfernt werden, in dem er zu einem Baum heranwuchs._ “  
  
Bashir runzelte die Stirn. Dann nickte er langsam, und nachdem sie ihre nächste Essensverabredung getroffen hatten, verließ der Arzt den Laden des Schneiders.  
  
Garak hielt sich an seiner Tischplatte fest und atmete langsam aus.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Bashir wieder in Garaks Laden.  
  
„Okay“, sagte er ohne große Vorrede, als er hereinkam. „Sie haben die Runde gewonnen.“  
  
„Die Runde?“ fragte Garak unschuldig, während ein Funken in seiner Brust sich langsam in eine kleine Flamme verwandelte.  
  
„Ich dachte mir schon, das klingt komisch für eine ‚Redewendung‘“, bemerkte Bashir, während er sich mit der Hüfte an Garaks Arbeitstisch lehnte. „Also habe ich’s nachgeschlagen. Ist es überhaupt eine Redewendung oder nur ein Zitat?“  
  
Garak lächelte, sah jedoch nicht von dem Rock auf, der er gerade umsäumte. „Ursprünglich ein Zitat, glaube ich. Heutzutage aber weit verbreitet als Redewendung.“  
  
Bashir nickte langsam. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Palis auch ein cardassianischer Name ist.“  
  
„Ja, das schien mir gut zu passen.” Er musste ruhig bleiben. Schließlich war ihm das Zitat gestern abend mehr oder weniger herausgerutscht. Er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht und sich danach deshalb Vorwürfe gemacht. Dann hatte er sich gedacht, dass Bashir es sowieso nicht verstehen würde – aber er schien die Tendenz zu haben, den Arzt zu unterschätzen.  
  
„Also“, fuhr Bashir erbarmungslos fort. „Warum genau haben Sie _Der Baum, der im Hof wuchs_ zitiert?“  
  
Garak warf ihm einen Blick zu, der bedeuten sollte ‚Als ob ich Ihnen das einfach sagen würde’, und Bashir verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Na gut, mal sehen. Doran und Palis haben eine dieser unverständlichen cardassianischen Haßliebe-Beziehungen. Dann trifft Palis ihren Mann wieder, von dem sie dachte, dass er im Krieg gestorben war, und geht zu ihm zurück, obwohl sie ihn genauso wenig liebt wie er sie. Und sie geht zu ihm zurück, nachdem Doran ihr sagt, was Sie mir gestern gesagt haben.“  
  
„Eine hervorragende, wenn auch sehr menschliche Zusammenfassung“, kommentierte Garak.  
  
Bashir hatte begonnen, auf und ab zu laufen, und schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er, und er klang dabei ein wenig amüsiert: „Das ist schon wieder diese Opfergeschichte, oder?“  
  
„Diese ‚Opfergeschichte’?“ Es war nicht schwer, seine Stimme so klingen zu lassen, als sei er genervt von der vereinfachten Darstellung.  
  
Bashir nickte. „Alle Romane, die Sie mir jemals gegeben haben, laufen darauf hinaus. Opfer für den Staat, Opfer für die Familie, Opfer für alte traditionelle Werte.“  
  
„So lächerlich das Konzept Ihnen auch scheinen mag, Doktor, so ist es doch sehr wichtig für Cardassianer.“  
  
„Wichtig genug, um die eigenen Wünsche zu ignorieren und vielleicht sogar die Hoffnung auf das eigene Glück zu zerstören?“ sagte Bashir und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Das, Doktor“, und Garak merkte, wie Frust langsam über Elend triumphierte, „ist doch genau das, worum es beim Opferbringen geht.“  
  
Bashir schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah gar nicht überzeugt aus. „Aber Dorans Opfer ist doch eigentlich total egoistisch. Er hat einfach keine Lust, sich anzustrengen und Palis zu sagen, was er wirklich für sie empfindet.“  
  
„Egoistisch!“ Garak fiel dabei tatsächlich das Werkzeug aus der Hand, und er ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Egoistisch, als er das Land verlässt, in dem er geboren wurde, damit sie ihn nie wieder sehen muss! Egoistisch, obwohl er nur an ihr Wohl und ihren Ruf denkt!“  
  
„Egoistisch“, konterte Bashir, „weil er Angst hat, sich völlig auf sie einzulassen und seine Sicherheit aufzugeben. Egoistisch, weil er die ach so wichtigen traditionellen cardassianischen Werte als Vorwand benutzt, um sich vor weiteren Verletzungen zu schützen!“  
  
„Doktor, Sie sind wirklich die nervigste Person, die ich je getroffen habe.“  
  
„Bin ich das?“ Ein kleiner vergnügter Schimmer in Bashirs Augen, eine kleine Falte um die Augen, als wolle er loslachen, und das war’s, Garak war dahin.  
  
„Allerdings“, raunte er und ging einen ganzen Schritt nach vorn, so dass sie nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt standen.  
  
Er spürte die Hitze, die Bashirs Körper ausstrahlte, und sah die Lachfältchen um seinen Mund und seine Augen sowie die Schatten von Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn. Er fühlte, wie sein eigenes Herz viel zu schnell schlug. Wie war er nur hier hineingeraten?  
  
„Ich hab eine schlechte Nachricht“, sagte Bashir, und er sprach so leise, dass Garak die Worte kaum verstand. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich für mich opferst.“  
  
„Ich bin Cardassianer“, murmelte Garak. „Das machen wir nun mal so.“  
  
Sie bewegten sich unmerklich näher aufeinander zu, und Garak dachte gerade _‚Dann verliere ich eben noch meinen letzten Rest Würde‘_ , als die Tür aufging.  
  
Palis stand auf der Schwelle. Sie hielt ein Kleid in den Händen.  
  
***  
  
Danach war alles ganz schnell gegangen, erinnerte sich Garak, als er an dem Abend im Bett lag – allein, wie immer. Er und Bashir hatten sich schnell voneinander weg bewegt, Bashir hatte etwas von dringenden Besorgungen erzählt und war geflohen, und Garak hatte Palis‘ Kleid umgenäht, als sei nichts passiert.  
  
Sie hatte ihn ein paar Mal komisch angeguckt und hatte kurz vor dem Gehen beinahe so ausgesehen, als wolle sie etwas sagen; aber am Ende hatten sie nicht mehr als zehn Worte gewechselt.  
  
Und wer wusste schon, wo sie jetzt war, und mit wem.  
  
Gott, das war unerträglich. Er musste endlich mal wieder die alten Techniken des Obsidianischen Ordens hervorholen und die Wände um sein Herz herum wiederaufbauen, dachte Garak. Das hatte zwar letztes Mal auch nicht funktioniert, aber man konnte ja immer hoffen.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
Garak setzte sich auf und sah nach der Uhrzeit – es war nach zwei Uhr morgens. Viel zu spät für jemanden seines Alters, noch wach zu sein, und viel zu spät für Besuche.  
  
Wenn doch nur sein Herz darauf hören würde, anstatt so hinter seinem Brustkorb auf und ab zu springen. Lächerlich.  
  
Er zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Es war Julian Bashir, weder in einem Morgenmantel noch im Schlafanzug, sondern in informeller Kleidung, die verstörend gut an ihm aussah.  
  
„Hi. Kann ich reinkommen?“  
  
„Wenn’s sein muss“, hörte Garak sich sagen, und er sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er sie zu den Sesseln in der Ecke des Raums führte.  
  
Sie saßen dort eine Weile lang und schwiegen. Dann räusperte sich Bashir.  
  
„Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht bei Palis.“  
  
Garak war zwar etwas irritiert davon, dass Bashir nun anscheinend seine Gedanken lesen konnte, musste aber lächeln. „Sieht ganz so aus.“  
  
„Und das habe ich auch nicht vor.”  
  
„Aha.“  
  
Bashir gab einen Laut von sich, den man nur als frustriertes Knurren beschreiben konnte. „ _Irgend_ eine Andeutung, ob dich das freut oder ob du demgegenüber einfach nur gleichgültig bist, wäre jetzt super.“  
  
Garak atmete bewusste langsam ein und aus, um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah zu den Sternen hinaus. Gleichgültig sahen sie wohl aus, kalt, gefühllos – aber jeder wusste, wie heiß sie brannten, je mehr man sich ihnen näherte.  
  
„Gleichgültig bleiben“, sagte er schließlich und sah dabei immer noch zu den Sternen hinaus. „Das war eine der Sachen, die ich früh gelernt habe.“  
  
„Im Obsidianischen Orden?“  
  
„Ja. Naja, sogar davor. Tain war nie ein guter Vater, und irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass große Hoffnungen darauf, dass sich das ändert, immer enttäuscht werden würden.“  
  
Er hörte, wie Bashir aufstand und auf ihn zukam, drehte sich aber nicht um. Der Arzt stellte sich neben ihn, und sie sahen beide in die ‚Unendlichkeit der Möglichkeiten‘ hinaus, wie Garaks Erinnerung nach irgendein trivialer Erdendichter aus dem 22. Jahrhundert mal das Weltall beschrieben hatte. Tja, die waren nicht völlig dumm, diese Dichter.  
  
„Und später, im Orden”, fuhr er fort, „war es das, was mir dabei half, zu Tains rechter Hand zu werden. Es war nämlich nicht genug, unsere Feinde nicht zu mögen oder sie zu hassen. Man musste ihnen gegenüber absolut gleichgültig sein, ansonsten war der Kopf nie völlig frei.“  
  
Er hielt kurz inne, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Bashir fiel ihm nicht ins Wort, sondern hörte nur zu. Das war eine der vielen wunderbaren Sachen an ihm, dachte Garak – er konnte wie ein überdrehter Teenager quasseln, und er konnte schweigen, wenn er musste.  
  
„Eines Tages war es vorbei mit der Gleichgültigkeit. Es gab eine Frau, die ich für Tain entfernen sollte. Eine Romulanerin, eine Referentin im Außenministerium auf Romulus.“ Garak lächelte. „Sie war unglaublich schön. Und klug, und lebendig, und sie hatte das beste Verständnis von Ironie, das ich je bei einem Nichtcardassianer erlebt habe.“ Er hielt noch einmal inne, teilweise des Effektes halber. „Ich konnte es nicht tun. Die ganze Disziplin des Ordens, alle Lektionen von Tain lösten sich einfach in Luft auf. Also half ich ihr statt dessen zu verschwinden.“  
  
Bashir schwieg eine ganze Zeit lang, also erlaubte Garak sich, kurz zu ihm herüberzuschauen.  
  
Der Blick, mit dem ihn Bashir ansah, war verständnisvoll und amüsiert zugleich.  
  
„Eine deiner besseren Geschichten, würde ich sagen.“  
  
Und da war es wieder, so wie vorhin im Laden, dieses Gefühl der absoluten Klarheit. Das hier war es.  
  
Garak näherte sich Bashir, der ihn erwartungsvoll, einladend ansah. Er legte eine Hand an die Wange des Arztes und strich langsam mit seinem Daumen darüber.  
  
„Machst du dir keine Sorgen um deinen Ruf?“ murmelte er schließlich. „Ich werde dein Ansehen bei der Föderation bestimmt nicht verbessern.“  
  
Bashir lächelte und hob seinerseits eine Hand, um Garaks Gesicht zu berühren. „Ich glaube, den Punkt habe ich schon längst überschritten.“  
  
Ihr Kuss, perfekt in seiner unbeholfenen Atemlosigkeit, schien Stunden anzudauern.  
  
Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, schenkte Julian ihm ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass Garak sich fragte, wie er jemals hatte glauben können, dass Palis eine Chance hatte.  
  
***


End file.
